conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivalion
Ivalion is the second-largest city in the Republic of Ivalice and capital of the Ivalician state of Califia, founded in February of 1354 as New Exeter, and incorporated with its current name December 7, 1858. Ivalion is on the Dar Nortegan coast of Ivalice, and previously served as the capital of the Kingdom of Saint Ivalice. The population of Ivalion within city limits is 1,146,273, however, the Ivalion Regional Agglomeration, at which Ivalion is the center of, contains a staggering 24,912,750 residents, covering 75 percent of the land area of the state of Califia. Ivalion is the most populous city in the state of Califia, and the second most populous in Ivalice. The city contains and overtakes the borders of Ivalion County, Califia, the most heavily populated county in Ivalice, and also serves as its county seat. Residents of Ivalion are called Ivalionites. History The area which would become Ivalion was first settled by the first Ivalicians landing from Europe in January 1354. Following a factional split into two major groups, the group that rallied around the captain of the Expedition, John Riker. They crowned him king of the newly founded Kingdom of Saint Ivalice, and named their capital city New Exeter. New Exeter was the focal point of the fledgling kingdom during the length of its existence. However, in 1605, New Exeter was sacked, and mostly destroyed. The capital of the kingdom was moved to Saint James, where it remained for the rest of the war, until the modern-day Republic of Ivalice was founded. The remnants of the population in the area surrounding New Exeter rechristened the area Ivalion in 1619, in celebration of the new nation. Its location at the crossroads at the intersection of many trade roads ensured its prominence as an important location for years to come, and was designated the capital city of the new state of Califia. Cityscape Ivalion is a particularly sprawling area because of its automobile-focused, suburban-centric growth pattern. Many things have been attempted to change the "car way of life" in Ivalion, but it is unlikely that Ivalionites will give up such a lifestyle within the next few decades. The urbanized zone that encompasses the Ivalion Regional Agglomeration is centered on the New Exeter Peninsula, which extends eastwards, with the Atlantic Ocean on its eastern shore, and the Ivalion Harbor to its north and west. The major thoroughfares in Ivalion, the modern boulevards, are laid out in a fan-like fashion originating from the old town historic district. Water Street parallels the harbor north to south through the city on the western shore. On the Peninsula, the modern center of the city, Terraplén lines the harbor, guiding traffic to the mainland via the inner shoreline to the south, or across the harbor to the west via the Holmes Bridge, or north via the James Bridge. Neighborhoods Old Town The most prominent of Ivalion's neighborhoods is Old Town, which dates back to the mid-17th Century. Located on the mainland to the west of downtown, most buildings in this area have been demolished and rebuilt since the city's earliest days, but strict historical preservation intents in municipal building codes have restricted glass and steel buildings, so the area retains a traditional charm. Most new buildings are required to have designs that blend into the surrounding environment by utilizing similar building materials and colors. Many high-end stores are located along Park Avenue in Old Town. International Plaza International Plaza is the location of the Global Treaty Headquarters. Overlooking Ivalion Harbor, the Headquarters Building is faced by a large square plaza, and is the center of a cluster of diplomatic support building, including consulates and representatives' offices. Harborplace Harborplace is a revitalized historic seaport and tourist attraction on the western shore of Ivalion Harbor, directly opposite International Plaza. Its use as a shipping and passenger port of call declined after World War II. In the 1970s, in the height of the Urban Renewal movement in Ivalice, it was repurposed to include parks, a marina, a shopping plaza, and an aquarium with an extension under the Harbor itself. Central Business District Directly to the east of Downtown, is the center of commercial activity in the city, aptly named the Central Business District. Most of the tallest buildings in Ivalice, such as the Chang Center are located here. The national headquarters of several financial institutions, such as T.B. Chang and North Star Lending are located in the CBD. Downtown Unlike most major city centers in North America, Ivalion's downtown is mainly residential, high-rise towers rather than offices and shops. Housing space is at a premium in Downtown Ivalion, and as such prices are among the highest in Ivalice. Clarendon Clarendon is a densely developed retail and residential area in the south peninsula, along Clarendon Avenue. Clarendon is a nightlife hotspot in Ivalion, with many bars and restaurants open until the early morning. Colonial District Ivalion's colonial district is home to the historic Randall Court Palace, home of the ruling family of the Kingdom of Saint Ivalice. Buildings in this area are subject to historic district preservation laws similar to those of Old Town. The area is notable for its green space. Landmarks Ivalion is home to several landmarks and tourist attractions, such as Clover Park, the Global Treaty Headquarters, International Plaza, Randall Court Palace, the Chang Center, and the Ivalion Disneyland Resort. Ivalion draws millions of tourists from around the world each year. Economy Ivalion's economy is chiefly driven by entertainment, finance, and tourism. It is known as the "entertainment capital of Ivalice". The Port of Ivalion is the nation's second busiest port after the Port of Londinium, and its busiest Atlantic port. Over 23 transnational corporations are headquartered in the Ivalion area, including the 4th largest company in Ivalice in terms of profit, the Northern Music Group. As of the second quarter of 2011, Ivalion and its suburbs have an unemployment rate of 4.6%, the lowest rate among metropolitan areas in Ivalice. The city of Ivalion proper has an unemployment rate of 7.2% for the same reporting period, the second-lowest among cities in Ivalice, after Randgriz City. Transport Transport is provided by the Ivalion County Transportation Authority (ICTA), which operates the Ivalion Metro network of heavy bus rapid transit, heavy rail, and local bus. The Ivalion Metro network serves Ivalion County and neighboring Contra Costa, Westshore, and Davis Counties. The Ivalion Metrorail, the heavy rail component of the system, opened in 1947, is the oldest and most heavily used rapid transit system in the country. Ivalice National Railways trains call at Ivalion Union Station, straddling the border between the central business district and downtown. INR Capital Regional, March of Kings, and Luna Hopper services, as well as all MetroConnect commuter rail services serve Union Station. Ivalion International Airport, Ivalion's primary airport, is a hub for domestic flights and flights to the Americas. Several other airports, located throughout the Ivalion Regional Agglomeration, such as John Stalvern Western Empire International Airport and Perkins-Johnson International Airport, also serve passengers from Ivalion. Geography Adjacent Jurisdictions Category:Ivalice Category:Ivalion Category:Califia Category:Settlements